Happily Ever After
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: Just tying up my three stories ( "Lost Love", "In Between Evil and Love" and "Kidnapped!" ) giving them a "happily ever after" ending...KAWAII!!!
1. Lost Love Never Again

Author's Note: This story is the "happily ever after" ending to "Lost Love" so better read "Impossible Love" then "Lost Love" then this chapter!! ( L.L. is the sequel to I.L....) This happens like 7-8 years after "Lost Love"...this chapter has a terrible title...

Disclaimer: Do I have to? I own Katrina but not Digimon!! *cry*...that's just sad...

Happily Ever After

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 1 Lost Love Never Again

A couple laid on a couch, kissing. (A/N: I know...um..this is...very...dramatic...excuse that...) When the kiss ended, Tai said to Katrina, "Keep your eyes close."

"Why?" Katrina didn't listen and opened her eyes.

"Just close them. I want to bring you happiness."

"Bring me happiness? Tai, you're doing that right now. I'm happy with you," answered Katrina. 

"Close your eyes," ordered Tai.

"Fine," said Katrina as she closed her eyes.

Tai took something out of his pocket and held it in front of Katrina's eyes. "Open your eyes."

Katrina slowly opened her eyes and saw a little red velvet box. "Oh my gosh...Tai..." tears started to form in her eyes.

He opened the little box and took out a simple yet elegant diamond ring. "Will you Katrina Kinomoto marry me?"

Katrina covered her mouth while tears of happiness fell from her eyes. "Yes, Taichi Kamiya, I will marry you. I love you, Tai."

___***___***___***___

A/N: Hehe...KAWAII!! That's one of the sweetest thing I have ever wrote in my life!! There's more where that came from though...you'll see...I typed so 'eyes' up there...*counting*...8...hoe...I typed 8 times the word 'eyes'! There's something wrong with me...

___***___***___***___

Katrina sat in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. She bit her lip. Today was her wedding day with Tai. She's ever so nervous. Kari suddenly appeared behind her in her bridesmaid's dress," Katrina stop being so worried! In a while you'll be Tai's wife and Tai will not allow his wife to be scared."

Katrina finally broke into a smile. "You must be kidding Kari. He was nervous like heck when we were only taking the wedding photos. Why would he not be nervous at the wedding itself. He must be way more nervous than me."

Kari giggled and thought, "That's exactly what Tai's doing right now, worrying. Hehe! Katrina really knows him well." Then she pulled Katrina out of her chair. "Come on," she exclaimed. "It's nearly time."

Soon, Katrina will be stepping into another part of her life with the one she loves the most. When she thought about it, she smiled.

___***___***___***___

Tai watched in horror as the little baby crawled and crashed into one of Katrina's favourite art piece. "Oh no," he smacked his forehead.

Katrina smiled as she watched the little child play with his toys, which were scattered across the room.

Tai looked at Katrina with some sort of regret. "Kat, remind me why does this little monster exist?"

"Well," she giggled. "That little monster is a child and we do love children. Also, it's the result of our love for each other."

"Right, now I feel better." Tai smiled. "So, you want another result of our love?" he asked as he pecked her cheek.

"Sure, why not?"

Tai's eyes lit up. "But not until you catch me!" Katrina cried playfully as she sprinted away from Tai. "Oh, I'll get you!" shouted Tai as he started to chase her.

The baby sat beside his toys, watching the two adults running around and ending their run with a kiss.

___***___End of Chapter 1___***___

A/N: *sighing happily* It's so kawaii...especially the baby...he's just sitting watching...try imaging it and you'll see how cute and innocent the baby looks...so KAWAII!! Okay...I'll calm down....hehe...continue to read chapter 2!!


	2. In Between Via and Matt

Author's Note: This is the "happily ever after" ending to "In Between Evil and Love". It's so kawaii...um..this is ten years after the story...it's mentioned in this story...so..um...enjoy!

Disclaimer: Screw disclaimers...I still have to do it though...I don't own Digimon...I co-own Via with someone...*sob*...

Happily Ever After

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 2 In Between Via and Matt

Via felt her tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Matt who was kneeling down in front of her. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" Via couldn't believe what she heard.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you heard right," said Matt as he stood up and showed Via a simple diamond ring.

"I'm not going to marry you." Via stopped crying.

Matt was shocked. "Why Via?"

"Matt, you deserve someone much better than me. I know you do. A little orphan like me is just not right for you." (A/N: Aw...cute , little, innocent Via...so thoughtful...=) )

He smiled. "Via, if I didn't like you being an orphan, I would have dumped you a long time ago and not wait ten years to ask for your hand in marriage. Believe me, if I don't love you, I wouldn't have the patience to be with you for ten long years."

"You sure?" Via looked at Matt.

"I'm sure," said Matt as he pulled Via up from the bench and gave her a hug. "So, will Vivian Mihara marry Matt Ishida?" he asked again.

Via smiled, "Yes, I will."

___***___***___***___

A/N: Hoe...I'm cutting you off from the story again...*evil laugh*...anyways...like it so far? I do..Via's being real innocent...first time mentioning her being an orphan, never mentioned in her story with Matt...hehe...oh well...KAWAII!!! *coughs ; slightly embarrassed*...um..please..continue...

___***___***___***___

"Congratulations Via! You're pregnant!"

Via looked at the doctor, kind of shocked, while Matt's eyes lit up. "Via! You weren't sick after all! You have our baby!"

Via's face soon turned from shocked to joy. "Oh my gosh! I'm pregnant! Matt! I'm pregnant!"

Matt laughed, "Calm down Via! I know, I know! Don't you even dare jumping." He started to become protective of Via. (A/N: Aren't all husbands so protective...)

"Don't worry! I'm fine." Via stood up and started to jump. Matt pulled her down almost immediately. "Don't you dare."

Via pouted, "Fine."

"Thanks, Doctor. We'll go now," said Matt.

The doctor smiled and waved them goodbye.

Via leaned on Matt's shoulder. "So, you want a girl or a boy?"

Matt answered, "I don't care just as long its ours."

Via blushed, "Matt!"

"You got a problem?"

"Well...no. Thanks for coming me to the doctor's."

Matt kissed her forehead, "No problem, you're my wife, right?" Via nodded. "No need to thank me then."

___***___***___***___

"Argh! Matt! You idiot! Help me!" Via screamed as she tried her best to push. They were in the hospital. Via's and Matt's baby was about to born.

Matt held Via's hand tightly and encouraged her. "You can do it Via! I'm here right beside you."

Soon, a baby's cry was heard in the room. The doctor congratulated the couple. "Good work, Via! Here's you little girl."

The couple looked at the baby and glowed. It was their baby, their baby girl. "What do you want to call her?" asked Via.

"Later. I want to thank you now." Matt looked at Via.

"Why thank me? I'm you're wife. No need to thank me. I want the baby too," said Via as she kissed Matt.

"Her name will be Koshi Vivian Ishida."

Via smiled.

___***___End of Chapter 2___***___


	3. Kidnapped and Reunion

Author's Note: My last kawaii chapter of a "happily ever after" ending story. This time it's about "Kidnapped"..T.K. and Kari!! Yay..! As mentioned in the story...this happens around ten years after "Kidnapped"..well...enjoy! Remember to read "Kidnapped first then this!!

Disclaimer: Argh...fine...Digimon doe not belong to me!!

Happily Ever After

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 3 Kidnapped and Reunion

Kari drove her car looking gloomily ahead towards the Kamiyas' apartment. Today was Valentine's Day. Everyone was out with their favourite person except her. T.K. was busy with an important basketball practice for next week's tournament. Even though T.K. said he'll make it up for her, she still feel upset. Today was their tenth anniversary since they became an item.

She sighed as she parked the car. She slowly got out and went up to the apartment. She'll probably be alone until late at night when her parents come back since Tai already moved out of the apartment. (A/N: You don't need to guess...he moved out because he married...who? Why, Katrina of course!!)

Kari unlocked the door and went in. What she saw surprised her. There were candles on the coffee table forming a heart. She walked towards the candles. She saw a card in the middle if the candles. Slowly, she picked up the card and opened it.

On the card, there was a message, "Will you be my Valentine forever?"

Footsteps wee heard behind Kari and she turned around and saw her love, T.K.. She covered her mouth in surprise. "T.K.! I thought you were...you were at practice!"

T.K. smiled, "I wouldn't miss our anniversary in a lifetime. So, answer my question." He showed her a delicate little silver ring. "I couldn't really afford a diamond ring like Matt did, but will you be my Valentine forever?"

Tears started to show in Kari's eyes. "Oh, T.K.! I will be your Valentine forever." She gave T.K. a big hug. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." T.K. hugged her back. He took Kari's hand and slipped the ring on to her finger.

Kari looked at T.K. with tears in her eyes. She won't be alone this Valentine's Day after all.

___***___***___***___

A/N: Evil? I'm not evil...I just like cutting you all off from reading...*ducks some flying tomatoes*...Anyways..how did T.K. get into the apartment? Simple..Tai. You don't understand? Why..it's so simple though. *ducks some flying lettuce* Argh! What's with the vegetables? Okay...Tai's got a key to the apartment..T.K. borrowed it...there...there's something else I needed to tell you guys...what was it? *pause to think* ~After one whole hour~ *ducks some flying clocks* Clocks? Oh yeah...I'm wasting your time...um...aha! All three of my stories are related though not shown clearly...I mean..."Lost Love", "In Between Evil and Love" and "Kidnapped"...they're related. That's why Tai moved out and married Katrina! And Matt...you'll see...okay..continue...

___***___***___***___

"I heard that Via's pregnant. Aren't you happy for your brother?" (A/N: Oh...see, I told you. Related!!)

"Yeah," said T.K.. His face was expressionless. 

Kari hugged him and whispered into his ears, "Would you be happier if you'll be a father instead of an uncle?"

T.K. looked at her in surprise. "You mean..."

"I'm pregnant!"

"You sure?" T.K. sound bewildered.

"I'm sure. The baby's one month old."

"Oh my...Kari! You're pregnant!" T.K. lifted her and spun her around.

Kari laughed and shouted, "T.K., put me down!"

T.K. immediately let her down. "Forgot, you have to be careful from now on." (A/N: Man..the Ishida/Takaishi brothers are so protective...that shows they're related...)

She smiled, "I know. Now you look really happy."

"Because I am."

___***___***___***___

"Come one, you two sit still." T.K. pulled one of the little baby girl on to his lap while Kari held the other little girl.

"One, two, three. Cheese!"

A picture was taken of the couple and their twins, all smiling ever so happily.

___***___End of Chapter 3___***___

Author's Note: That's not really a sweet sweet ending but oh well...hope you guys enjoyed the three "happily ever after" endings...right now, the story is finished. Maybe if I finish another Digimon fan-fic, I'll give it another "happily ever after ending...but not now...Hoe..I have to continue with my other fan-fics...Bye!! Remember to review!!!


End file.
